


flowers

by rabhoty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gore, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabhoty/pseuds/rabhoty
Summary: blue shouldn't mix with red. if it does you'll one day wind up dead.





	flowers

this wasn't right. blue should _never_ mix with red unless it's air and blood. that's all he needed, all he wanted. he didn't want the flowers to grow anymore.

the hands over his neck were everything and nothing. it was as if he were flying and falling at the same time. everything. yet nothing. he could see his skin getting peeled off but the underlying pain just wasn't there. it could never be there.

this happened a lot. blue had panic attacks and would have to mend with red to save both of them. they needed this. he had said once it was like flowers in his lungs and throat and growing in and out his bones. it wasn't right.

blue had decided this time would be different. he didn't want to be blue or purple or busted or bruised he just wanted to be _red._ the red hands moved from his neck down to his hands where the fires would spread. but he still could not feel the flames. it was as if every pressure the world had to offer had been settled and removed from his shoulders at the same exact time. but it was good. this wasn't bad. this was right.

his entire body flashed red, then grey. blue would never again see the light of day.


End file.
